Skecz no jutsu!
by DemigoddessandMagician
Summary: Neji kocha dramatyzować. Kiedy umiera i ma powód, żeby nieco ponarzekać, postanawia rozprawić się z koleżanką niewzruszoną jego heroiczną śmiercią przy pomocy nowej, efektownej techniki aktorskiej.


**Napisany został na jesień, ale z nieznanych mi przyczyn (jestem niewinna!) dotychczas nie wylądował tutaj.**

 **Szczerze to uśmiechałam się nawet sprawdzając, kocham dramaty Neji'ego. I w ogóle znęcać się nad jego postacią.**

* * *

 **Skecz no jutsu!**

Był to ciepły, spokojny dzień w Wiosce Ukrytej w Liściach…

\- _Hakke Kūshō!_

Nieoczekiwany trzask przerwał tę sielankę.

\- Tenten!

Brunetka oderwała wzrok od swojego ukochanego kunai'a i spojrzała w górę, by tam, ku swojemu niemałemu zaskoczeniu, zobaczyć swojego zazwyczaj spokojnego kolegę z drużyny.

Neji niemal wrzał ze złości, a jego Byakugan przeszywał ją na wskroś. Stał wprost przed nią, z rękami skrzyżowanymi na piersi i uniesionym gniewnie podbródkiem. Wyglądał jak rozgniewany przedszkolak i Tenten parsknęłaby śmiechem, gdyby to ów chłopak przed chwilą nie zrobił celulozowej sałatki z drzewa, które przecież nikomu i niczemu nie było winne, przy użyciu gołej dłoni.

Dziewczyna przyglądała się mu, próbując rozgryźć, co też mogło się wydarzyć. Kiedy jednak Neji nie dawał żadnego odzewu, wróciła do swojego wcześniejszego zachwytu nowo nabytą bronią.

\- Tenten.

Chłopak uspokoił się, a teraz przemawiał do niej ze swoim mrożącym chłodem. Ała. Tenten niemal czuła lodowe igły przeszywające jej osobę. Czyżby Neji pobierał jakieś lekcje u pięknej siostry z Wioski Ukrytej we Mgle?

\- Co chcesz? – zapytała, przyjmując podobną pozycję. Uważnie obserwowała jego reakcje, które były zresztą, nijakie. – Jeśli chodzi ci o ten odcinek, w którym robiliśmy cross-dressing, to wszystko wina Lee. Nie mam z tym nic wspólnego.

\- To nie to. – Neji przewrócił oczami. – Chociaż myślę, że powinnaś przestać kraść moje ubrania.

\- Nie kradnę twoich ubrań! – krzyknęła kunoichi. – To nie moja wina, że producenci myślą, że masz lepsze wyczucie mody ode mnie i Neji, szczerze, to nawet twoje włosy…

Neji spojrzał na nią ze złością.

\- Nie. Wtrącaj. Do. Tego. Moich. Włosów. – Burknął, po czym dodał z wyrzutem: - Zwłaszcza po tym, co zrobiłaś.

Tenten wyglądała na zmieszaną. Nie mogła przypomnieć sobie, o co Hyuuga mógł mieć do niej pretensje. Tamten, natomiast, był pewien jej winy.

Co mogło go zdenerwować bardziej niż wszystkie sceny, w których Lee przebierał go za słodką dziewczynkę? Sprawa musiała być naprawdę poważna.

\- Co zrobiłam?

\- Rozdział 616. – Neji'ego irytowała jej niedomyślność. Z premedytacją bardzo powoli przesylabował swoją wypowiedź, robiąc to z najpoważniejszą miną, jaką członek klanu Hyuuga tylko potrafił. – Czy mówi ci to coś?

\- Rozdział 616... jasne – Tenten nagle olśniło. – A, o to chodzi… Więc jeśli o tym mówisz…

\- Czy jestem twoim przyjacielem, Tenten? – zapytał miękko, choć nie mniej strasznie niż wcześniej. Brązowowłosa wolała się upewnić czy Neji nie schował żadnego sztyletu w kieszeni (których, na całe szczęście, nie posiadał). – Czy jestem twoim towarzyszem z drużyny? Kimś wartym uwagi?

\- Neji – Tenten westchnęła, kiedy zrozumiała, do czego zmierzała ta rozmowa. – Oczywiście. Jesteś moim najlepszym przyjacielem i…

Chłopak skinął głową.

\- Też tak myślałem – potwierdził. – Przed twoją bezwzględną i absolutną zdradą!

\- Ja… Kiedy ja cię niby zdradziłam, co?!

\- Oprócz kradzieży moich ubrań i twojej zmowy z Lee, by to ze mnie robić transwestytę…

\- Mówiłam już, że nigdy nie ukradłam twoich ubrań! To nie moja wina, że jesteś ładniejszy ode mnie…

\- Przestań się wymigiwać! I raz udawałaś, że zakochałaś się w Orochimaru, a ja się o ciebie martwiłem…

\- To też nie ja, idioto! To wszystko chore pomysły Lee...

\- Jesteś zwykłą zdrajczynią! A ja myślałem, że ochraniasz mój słaby punkt!

\- Dobra, przestań już. Wszyscy wiedzą, że producenci mają nierówno pod sufitem. Przejdź w końcu do sedna.

\- Ach tak, sedno. – Neji przerwał, by wziąć oddech, który pozwoliłby mu na dalsze skargi. – Sedno jest takie, że w tym rozdziale Naruto, nasz kochany twórca stwierdził, że zamordowanie mnie to świetny pomysł.

\- No jasne, umierałeś już w 614.

Czarnowłosy w ogóle nie przejął się tą zgryźliwą uwagą i kontynuował:

\- Oczywiście, że nie chciałem umrzeć – powiedział z goryczą. – Myślałem o tym, by w przyszłości zostać głową klanu, ożenić się z to… znaczy się, z jakąś miłą dziewczyną i mieć dzieci.

\- Wiem o tym.

\- Zamiast tego dostałem jakąś wielką scenę śmierci podczas obrony pani Hinaty, Naruto i ich miłości – która, szczerze mówiąc, niewiele mnie obchodzi, bo w życiu nie oddałbym jej temu barbarzyńcy.

Tenten powstrzymała się od ziewnięcia.

\- Och, Neji… - westchnęła, by nie stracił zapału do swojej przemowy.

Odniosło to zamierzony skutek. Neji patrzył na nią, by oglądać jej reakcje.

\- Jednakże z powodu moich śmiertelnych obrażeń, zginąłem…

Tenten przewróciła oczami, zniecierpliwiona.

\- Już to łapię. Wałkujemy ten temat od pięciu minut – rzuciła.

Odpowiedziano jej spojrzeniem, które z całą pewnością mogło konkurować z Sasuke Uchihą w całej okazałości.

\- Ja umarłem, rozumiesz? Wtedy moja najlepsza przyjaciółka, najbliższa mi osoba – _ty_ – w ogóle nie zareagowałaś!

\- Neji, ja…

\- Ja wiem. Ty czekałaś na to! Już w tamtym roku czekałaś, by sobie mnie odpuścić! Zdrajco, czekałaś aż moje serce przestanie bić…

\- Daj mi wyjaśnić!

\- A teraz… Pokazałaś się ze swoimi niecnymi planami, masz nawet scenę…

\- Jeden durny obrazek!

\- I nie zareagowałaś, Tenten. – Neji dąsał się z żałosną miną.

\- Mówię przecież…

\- Ja, twój najbliższy przyjaciel, towarzysz broni. Ja umarłem, a ty nie uroniłaś nade mną nawet łezki! Nie wyglądałaś nawet na smutną!

\- Byłam. Tylko nasz – kochany – autor mnie źle narysował. – Brunetka usiłowała bronić swojej zdolności do odczuwania ludzkich emocji, które były, nawiasem mówiąc, i tak fałszywe, ponieważ była jedynie dziewczyną na kartce.

\- Nawet nic nie powiedziałaś! – Hyuuga prawie krzyczał, a na jego twarzy było widać dość rzadko goszczący tam gniew.

\- Właściwie, to powiedziałam – mruknęła pod nosem Tenten. – Jedno słowo.

\- Ach, tak. Pamiętam – wycedził, przypominając sobie ten jeden kadr. – Powiedziałaś „Lee". No właśnie! Ja tam zdychałem jak jakiś pies, a wszystko, co ty na to, to „Lee"! Jestem pewien, że bardziej martwiłaś się o to, że jemu będzie smutno niż że ja kopnąłem w kalendarz.

Dziewczyna westchnęła.

\- To nie o to chodzi…

\- Musisz wiedzieć, że to nie Lee poświęcił się dla pani Hinaty i tego blond idioty. To nie Lee miał ostre przedmioty, które się w niego wbiły i krwawiące rany. To nie Lee odszedł na wieki wieków…

\- Matko, zamknij się w końcu! – Tenten zerwała się z miejsca i stanęła z nim twarzą w twarz. – Rozumiem, umarłeś, nikt za tobą nie płakał, ale weź się człowieku w garść!

\- Tenten! - Neji stał, całkowicie zszokowany tym, co usłyszał pod chwilą. – Jak możesz być tak podła?!

\- To nie moja wina, że nie mam żadnych scen i dobrych wypowiedzi! Nie jestem też winna temu, że Kishimoto mnie źle rysuje!

\- Wymówki wymówkami. – Jasnooki skrzywił się. – Ja umarłem, a ty masz to gdzieś. Co z ciebie za przyjaciółka.

Tenten postanowiła zignorować go i ciągnęła swoją tyradę.

\- To nie moja wina, że Kishimoto-san przez przypadek źle narysował moje brwi! To nie moja wina, że miał jakiś głupi termin i rozdział miał być gotowy jak najszybciej, więc zdecydował się rysować mnie dalej jako Lee!

\- Co?

\- To była moja scena, tumanie! To ja miałam trzymać cię i płakać! Ty denerwujesz się, bo cię uśmiercił. Ja byłam zbyt trudna do narysowania, więc mnie wyciął! Ciesz się, że w ogóle tam jesteś. Dałabym się poćwiartować dla jakiejś większej akcji ze mną w roli głównej!

\- Mimo wszystko, moim zdaniem nie byłaś zbytnio przejęta moją śmiercią – mruknął Neji, chociaż już z mniejszym przekonaniem o swojej racji.

\- Bo ja, w przeciwieństwie do ciebie, nie robię z kilku stron wielkiego melodramatu. – Tenten ponownie przewróciła oczami.

\- Jakiego melodramatu?! – krzyknął Neji, przybierając pozycję gotowości do walki. – Pokażę ci melodramat… będziesz błagać, żebym przestał.

Tenten złapała za swój zwój, żeby w razie czego móc się obronić, ale to co nadeszło nie mierzyło się z żadną bronią, którą miała w posiadaniu.

\- Skecz no jutsu! – krzyknął szatyn.

W jednej chwili przed jej oczami stanęła znana jej sceneria bitwy i walczącego Neji'ego, jednak dalsza część jakby urwała się z innego bajki.

 _\- Gdzie jesteś?! – krzyknął Neji. Jego Byakugan pulsował, kiedy przemieszał się między hordami wrogów._

 _Parł na przód, torując sobie drogę. Obchodziło go tylko to, co miał przed sobą. Nie patrzył za siebie, gdzie jego włosy delikatnie falowały na wietrze, wbrew wszelkiej logice, bo przecież wokół trwały krwawe potyczki. Jego ręce poruszały się machinalnie, we znanych mu dobrze schematach._

 _\- Tenten, trzymaj się!_

 _W końcu odnalazł ją, leżącą na ziemi w kałuży krwi – jej własnej – a metal przeszywał jej drobne ciało._

 _Ten widok odebrał mu oddech._

 _\- Tenten! – Rzucił się w jej kierunku. – Nie, nie… czekaj, jeszcze chwila…_

 _Dziewczyna z trudem oddychała, a brązowe oczy traciły blask. Życie ulatywało z niej jak z przebitego – zresztą dosłownie – balonu._

 _\- N-neji – wyszeptała, lecz ją usłyszał jakimś cudem, ponieważ wokół wszyscy wrzeszczą. – Cieszę się, że się widzimy…_

 _\- Nie po raz ostatni – odpowiedział miękko Neji, klękając przy jej nienaturalnie położonym ciele, i również, bardzo zręcznie i magicznie ominął krew, która była aktualnie wszędzie._

 _Położył dziewczynę na swoich kolanach i uścisnął ją delikatnie. Miał przy tym chłopak szczęście w nieszczęściu, bo nie załatwił jej do końca i ominął o włos tętnicę._

 _\- Trzymaj się. Znajdę medyka i wszystko będzie w porządku._

 _\- Neji – Tenten zakasłała krwią, którą otarł z kącików jej ust kciukiem. – To bez sensu. To… to k-koniec._

 _Jego oczy stały się szkliste od łez, które kryły się w ich kącikach, a jednak nie potrafił dopuścić do ich wyzwolenia._

 _\- Nie mów tak – próbował ją bezowocnie przekonywać. – Nigdzie nie dam ci odejść, nie kiedy ja…_

 _\- N-neji – udało się jej wycharczeć. Powieki zaczynały jej ciążyć. – Jestem szczęśliwa, że…_

 _\- Tenten! Tenten! – Neji próbuje powstrzymać ją od zamykania oczu, chce by spojrzała na jego twarz, ale kunoichi jest już zbyt zmęczona zarówno życiem jak i procesem umierania. – Nie, nie zamykaj ich! Zostań ze mną! Spójrz na mnie! Tenten!_

 _\- Ja… Neji…_

 _\- Pani Hinato! Lee! – krzyknął w rozpaczy. – Niech ktokolwiek wezwie medyka!_

 _\- Do zobaczenia…_

 _\- Nie… - Neji zapłakał cicho, przytulając bliżej bezwładne ciało brunetki. – Tenten, nie… tylko nie ty, nie… Pieprzyć to wszystko…_

\- NIEEEEEE! - Neji uderzył pięściami w ziemię, odrzucając na bok kłodę, którą od jakiegoś czasu trzymał na kolanach.

Tenten była pod wrażeniem jego aktorskich umiejętności.

\- Ehh, Neji – powiedziała z podziwem. – Muszę przyznać, że to było… było…

Uśmiechnął się z zadowoleniem.

\- Chcesz powiedzieć, że wygląda to dokładnie tak, jak to, co ja bym zrobił na twoim miejscu, gdyby nasze role były odwrócone? – Skrzyżował ręce na piersi. – Jestem tego świadom.

Dziewczyna z koczkami westchnęła.

\- Chciałam powiedzieć, że to przedstawienie było… poruszające – uściśliła.

\- Tylko „poruszające"? – warknął Neji po usłyszeniu słowa, które go nie zadawalało. – Pokażę ci coś jeszcze lepszego… Skecz no jutsu!

 _\- Mam tego dość – głos drobnej dziewczyny był bliski załamania, smutny i zrozpaczony. Zupełnie jakby nie należał do tej osoby, która klęczała właśnie przy nagrobku. – Bez ciebie, ja… czuję się zagubiona. Jest jakaś pustka, która…_

 _Wyjęła kunai'a, najostrzejszego, którego specjalnie przygotowała tego popołudnia. Ostrze zalśniło w świetle księżyca. Był to widok piękny, lecz równie tragiczny._

 _\- Za chwilę się spotkamy, Neji… - wyszeptała brązowowłosa istotka do jasnego krążka na niebie, który oglądał ją bez zainteresowania tym, co miało się wydarzyć w następnej sekundzie…_

\- STOOP! – krzyknęła Tenten. – Co, u diabła, to miało być?! Chyba nie myślisz, że miałabym mieć przez ciebie jakieś myśli samobójcze, nie?! Idź się lecz!

Czarnowłosy chłopak zastanowił się nad tym, po czym skinął głową.

\- Masz rację, to nie ma sensu – mruknął. – Nie możesz umrzeć, a już na pewno nie, kiedy…

 _\- Neji… - wyszeptała Tenten, uśmiechając się delikatnie do nagrobka. – Wiesz… będę zawsze miała fragment ciebie przy sobie._

\- Chcesz, żebym miała jakiś relikwiarz czy co?! – Tenten aż wzdrygnęła się na tę myśl. – W dodatku to zabrzmiało dwuznacznie!

\- Nie! Źle mnie zrozumiałaś! – Neji śpieszył się z wyjaśnieniem dla tej sytuacji.

 _Tenten położyła dłoń na swoim brzuchu, który był już nieco wypukły pod jej białą bluzką._

 _\- Mam nadzieję, że będzie mieć twoje oczy…_

\- COOO?! – krzyk Tenten był tym razem jeszcze głośniejszy. – Dlaczego nagle jestem w ciąży?!

 _Brunet przytulił jej widoczny już brzuch._

 _\- Będzie niesamowitym shinobi – powiedziała młoda kobieta, a jej liliowe oczy zabłysły ze wzruszenia. – Z moim Byakuganem i twoimi umiejętnościami w posługiwaniu się bronią…_

\- NIE! – krzyknął Neji, który sam zrobił się blady jak ściana. – Stop! Koniec!

Tenten spojrzała na niego wielkimi oczyma.

\- Więc teraz to ty jesteś w ciąży? – zapytała, zszokowana. – Że coo?

\- To wszystko wina Lee! – Neji był bliski płaczu. – Nie mam już nad tym kontroli!

\- Przynajmniej wiemy, kto tutaj nosi spodnie. To na pewno nie ty. – Tenten uśmiechnęła się łobuzersko. – Dobra, raz to ja byłam w ciąży, raz ty… ale dalej nie rozumiem, dlaczego obrażasz się na mnie za mój brak reakcji w tym rozdziale…

\- Bardzo mi przykro – jego słowa wręcz ociekały sarkazmem – ale czy można nie być urażonym, kiedy twój najlepszy przyjaciel ma wyrąbane na moją heroiczną i tragiczną śmierć?!

\- Dlaczego musiałeś nagle być akurat taki heroiczny, co?! – Tenten zręcznie wykręciła się od bezpośredniej odpowiedzi. – Kto ci kazał umrzeć?! Kto powiedział, żebyś się poświęcił? Kto pozwolił ci zostawić mnie w tym cyrku…?!

Przerwała, bo czuła dreszcze wywołane złością na osobnika, który właściwie to nie żył, a jednak odstawiał tuż przed nią jakieś sceny fochów od dobrych trzydziestu minut.

\- Nie powstrzymuj się – poradził jej. – Czasami dobrze jest mieć na kim się wyżyć.

Tenten odwróciła wzrok, kompletnie zmieszana.

\- Kishimoto-san.

\- Kto, co? – Tenten patrzyła na niego ze niezrozumieniem.

\- To on powiedział mi, żebym się poświęcił i umarł. Tak samo jak tobie, żebyś miała wyrąbane na moją śmierć…

Brązowooka kunoichi spojrzała na niego ze zdecydowaniem i złapała go za rękę.

\- Chodźmy zastrajkować – zaproponowała, choć właściwie, było to już postanowienie tej dwójki.


End file.
